<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Фики по Детям капитана Гранта by archarcher, ilera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627468">Фики по Детям капитана Гранта</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher'>archarcher</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera'>ilera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Enfants du capitaine Grant | In Search of the Castaways - Jules Verne, В поисках капитана Гранта | In Search for Captain Grant (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, one chapter - one fanfic, несколько фиков под одной шапкой, рейтинг в последнем</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/pseuds/archarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Том Остин не ошибся. Мгновенно, словно фейерверк, пламя охватило всю западную сторону омбу. Сучья, гнезда из сухой травы и пористая кора были прекрасной пищей для огня. Поднявшийся в это время ветер еще больше раздул его. Надо было спасаться. Гленарван и его спутники стали поспешно перебираться на восточную часть омбу, еще не охваченную огнем. Взволнованные, растерянные, они молча, то протискиваясь, то подтягиваясь на руках, карабкались по ветвям, гнувшимся под их тяжестью. Пылающие ветви корчились, трещали, извиваясь в огне, словно заживо сжигаемые змеи. Горящие головни падали в воду и, бросая пламенные отблески, уносились по течению. Пламя то поднималось до" самого неба, то, прибитое вниз разъяренным ураганом, охватывало все дерево, словно туника. Гленарван, Роберт, майор, Паганель, матросы были охвачены ужасом, их душил густой дым, обжигал нестерпимый жар. Огонь уже добирался до них; ничто не могло ни потушить, ни даже приостановить его. Несчастные считали себя обреченными сгореть заживо, подобно тем индусам, которых сжигают в утробе их божества – истукана.</i>
</p><p><i>[...] Гленарвану показалось, что кайманы набросились на омбу и вырывают его из земли своими мощными челюстями. Путешественники ухватились друг за друга: они почувствовали, что могучее дерево уступает натиску и опрокидывается. Еще миг – и пылающие ветви с пронзительным шипением погрузились в бурные воды. А смерч уже прошел и помчал дальше свою разрушительную силу, как бы выкачивая за собой воду озера до дна.</i> (с) Жюль Верн</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Major MacNabbs &amp; Jacques Paganel, Major MacNabbs/Jacques Paganel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Между небом и водой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <i>Том Остин не ошибся. Мгновенно, словно фейерверк, пламя охватило всю западную сторону омбу. Сучья, гнезда из сухой травы и пористая кора были прекрасной пищей для огня. Поднявшийся в это время ветер еще больше раздул его. Надо было спасаться. Гленарван и его спутники стали поспешно перебираться на восточную часть омбу, еще не охваченную огнем. Взволнованные, растерянные, они молча, то протискиваясь, то подтягиваясь на руках, карабкались по ветвям, гнувшимся под их тяжестью. Пылающие ветви корчились, трещали, извиваясь в огне, словно заживо сжигаемые змеи. Горящие головни падали в воду и, бросая пламенные отблески, уносились по течению. Пламя то поднималось до" самого неба, то, прибитое вниз разъяренным ураганом, охватывало все дерево, словно туника. Гленарван, Роберт, майор, Паганель, матросы были охвачены ужасом, их душил густой дым, обжигал нестерпимый жар. Огонь уже добирался до них; ничто не могло ни потушить, ни даже приостановить его. Несчастные считали себя обреченными сгореть заживо, подобно тем индусам, которых сжигают в утробе их божества – истукана.</i>
</p><p><i>[...] Гленарвану показалось, что кайманы набросились на омбу и вырывают его из земли своими мощными челюстями. Путешественники ухватились друг за друга: они почувствовали, что могучее дерево уступает натиску и опрокидывается. Еще миг – и пылающие ветви с пронзительным шипением погрузились в бурные воды. А смерч уже прошел и помчал дальше свою разрушительную силу, как бы выкачивая за собой воду озера до дна.</i> (с) Жюль Верн</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда омбу загорелось, Паганель не испугался огня, нет, — он боялся кое-чего более страшного. Сколько историй он слышал про людей, оказавшихся в ограниченном пространстве и умерших от удушающего дыма при сравнительно маленьком огне! Но вот и он оказался на их месте. Как бы посмеялись над ним коллеги из географического общества, узнай они о необычных бедах путешественников. Разве пришла бы им в голову мысль, что человек, высшее существо, могло оказаться в такой глупой ситуации? Паганель бы и сам не поверил этой истории. Подумать только: оказаться на горящем дереве во время наводнения, без надежды выбраться из передряги живым! Оставалось только решить, умереть ли от удушья или захлебнуться в воде? Паганель склонялся ко второму, ибо какое-то время они смогут продержаться на плаву и тем самым отдалить неминуемую смерть. Его друзья пришли к такому же выводу, — и вот уже Вильсон спустился вниз. Однако в следующую минуту пришлось отказаться от этой идеи — вокруг дерева плавали кайманы, только и мечтая вонзить острые зубы в человеческое мясо.</p><p>Паганель надсадно закашлял и попытался вытереть слезящиеся глаза. Забыв о надетых очках, он слишком резко двинул рукой, и те слетели на землю. Опустившись на колени, Паганель стал шарить вокруг рукой, пытаясь сквозь дым разглядеть очки близорукими глазами. Он услышал окрик Гленарвана: тот звал отойти подальше от огня; но ученый знал, что у него есть немного времени, пока пламя не подберется вплотную. Внезапно он увидел справа от себя движение: чья-то рука подняла его с земли и увлекла в сторону. Паганель оказался прижат спиной к толстой ветке омбу, а перед ним возникло знакомое лицо Мак-Наббса, по обычаю выражающее только спокойствие.<br/>
— Но мои очки, — прохрипел Паганель, кашляя, — я должен найти… свои очки.<br/>
Мак-Наббс протянул удивленному ученому его стекла:<br/>
— Зацепились за сучья, — объяснил он и добавил, откашлявшись: — Зачем вы полезли за ними в огонь? Неужели планируете использовать на небесах?<br/>
— Я… — Паганель так и не нашелся с ответом. Дым становился гуще, и привести мысли в порядок оказалось трудно. — Спасибо, майор.<br/>
Близость друга его успокаивала, и он постарался от него не отходить. Мак-Наббса это в полной мере устраивало: он не без причин волновался за своего рассеянного товарища, который мог запутаться в чем угодно, даже в толстых ветвях омбу.</p><p>Будто самое худшее еще не случилось, на них стал надвигаться огромный смерч. Омбу накренилось под сильным ветром, а щелкающие чуть ли не у лиц путешественников челюсти кайманов ввергли их в еще больший ужас. Каждый в этот момент осознал — пришел их конец. Паганель импульсивно схватил за руку самого близкого ему сейчас человека — майора Мак-Набсса — и подался к нему всем телом, будто ища убежища. Умом он понимал, что всегда находчивый шотландец не сможет придумать способ спастись, но сердце не покидала глупая надежда на чудо, которую он не в полной мере осознавал. Мак-Наббс ободряюще сжал его ладонь и сильнее прижал к себе, даря такое необходимое сейчас ощущение надежности. Оглядевшись, Паганель заметил, что Роберт крепко ухватился на Гленарвана, а с другой стороны мальчика держал Мюльреди. Остальные должны были находиться за спиной Мак-Наббса, потому что Паганель их не видел.<br/>
— Не вертитесь, — прокричал ему в ухо Мак-Наббс, — ваши волосы бьют меня по лицу и загораживают обзор.<br/>
— Лучше не видеть своего конца, — парировал Паганель, но крутить головой перестал.<br/>
— Предпочитаю знать, что со мной происходит в данный момент времени, — невозмутимо ответил майор.</p><p>Под натиском бури омбу упало в воду и поплыло по течению. Путешественники не сразу поняли, что старуха с косой на какое-то время оставила их в покое. Огонь на дереве потух, и Гленарван с компанией устроились удобнее, ожидая новых подношений судьбы.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. О пользе бессонных ночей</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Леди Элен и Мэри Грант занялись последними приготовлениями. Сборы были недолгие, а главное, менее кропотливые, чем сборы Жака Паганеля. Ученый до поздней ночи развинчивал стекла своей подзорной трубы, вытирал их, затем снова свинчивал. Поэтому утро застало его спящим. Майор зычным голосом разбудил его.</i> (с) Жюль Верн</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Айртон сошел на землю, и Мак-Наббс почувствовал облегчение. Этот боцман по каким-то неведомым причинам ему не нравился. Было ли дело в его отталкивающем лице — или в той поспешности, с которой он вызвался им помочь? Обычно невозмутимого майора в этот раз тянуло поделиться с кем-нибудь своими сомнениями. Идти к Гленарвану он не хотел: тот в первую очередь спросит, на каких фактах основаны подозрения майора, а Мак-Наббсу нечего было предъявить. Джон Манглс, рассудительный молодой капитан, несомненно, скажет, что не стоит полагаться на одну лишь интуицию, и майор бы согласился с этим утверждением, будь он на его месте. Что касается леди Элен и Мэри Грант, он не собирался волновать их ни при каких обстоятельствах. Оставался только один человек, которому Мак-Наббс мог довериться, не боясь попасть впросак.</p><p>Постучав в дверь каюты Паганеля, майор услышал громкое "Войдите!" и не замедлил воспользоваться приглашением. Он ничуть не удивился при виде разбросанных повсюду вещей и деталей инструментов. Когда все уже закончили сборы, географ только начал развинчивать подзорную трубу.<br/>— Не обращайте внимания на беспорядок, мой дорогой майор, и садитесь, где вам будет удобно, — поприветствовал его Паганель, подняв голову.<br/>Удобнее всего майору было бы на стуле, но все сидячие места были завалены картами Патагонии, Австралии и Индии, и, видя, что Паганель вновь увлекся своей подзорной трубой, он уселся на койку, сдвинув в сторону сундук. Ученый подул на одно из увеличительных стекол, вытер его рукавом чистой рубашки, лежавшей на столе, и одарил улыбкой своего гостя:<br/>— Счастлив видеть вас, дружище, но чем обязан столь позднему визиту?<br/>— Я рад, что вы по своей рассеянности не перепутали день и ночь. Возьмусь утверждать, что вы помните, во сколько мы отбываем на берег.<br/>— Я не настолько рассеян, — махнул рукой Паганель, уронив только что почищенное стекло на пол. К счастью, оно упало на ворох бумаг и не повредилось.<br/>Мак-Наббсу было, что возразить, но он по своей привычке предпочел промолчать. Видя, как занят его друг и что до окончания сборов ему еще далеко, он не решался отвлекать его разговорами о своих подозрениях в отношении Айртона.<br/>— Так что привело вас сюда? — прервал его размышления Паганель. — Уж не случилось ли чего?<br/>— Ничего, что могло бы вас заинтересовать.<br/>Паганель внимательнее оглядел Мак-Наббса и покачал головой:<br/>— Я же вижу, вас что-то беспокоит. Ну же, милый друг, не скрывайте от меня ничего, насколько бы ужасно оно не было.<br/>Только Паганель этой ночью смог заметить, насколько взволнован был майор. Как ни любил он витать в облаках, но в определенные моменты ученый видел больше, чем другие, особенно если дело касалось близкого друга. Вот и сейчас он чувствовал, что у майора неспокойно на сердце. Лицо шотландца, как всегда, ничего не выражало, но напряженная поза его выдала.<br/>— Раз уж вы настаиваете… — сдался майор, — обещайте, что никому не расскажете о нашем разговоре.<br/>— Даю вам слово!<br/>— Что вы думаете об Айртоне?<br/>— Умный и смелый человек, — отозвался Паганель, приподнимая брови. Неужели именно это так взволновало Мак-Наббса?<br/>— Он не кажется вам несколько странным?<br/>— Нельзя ли это сказать о каждом из нас?<br/>— Вас не смущают некоторые его поступки?<br/>— Вы спрашиваете не того человека, — рассмеялся Паганель.<br/>— Так, по-вашему, он порядочный человек?<br/>— А разве вы считаете по-другому? Право, мой дорогой друг, я думал, вы высокого о нем мнения.<br/>— Весьма высокого, — согласился майор.<br/>— В таком случае я вас не понимаю. Вы боитесь, что он недостаточно храбр или слишком слаб для нашего похода? Мне он кажется человеком, внушающим доверие.<br/>— Вы правы, Паганель, я зря начал этот разговор.<br/>— Нет-нет, — живо возразил географ. — Вы скрасили мне вечер приятной компанией.<br/>Мак-Наббс понял, что даже Паганель не видит ничего странного в поведении Айртона, и больше к этой теме не возвращался. Может быть, его подозрения беспочвенны? Какое-то время он наблюдал за сборами Паганеля, затем пожелал спокойной ночи и удалился к себе. Утром ему пришлось будить бедолагу, который не проспал и четырех часов. Но ученый был в хорошем расположении духа, и майор на какое-то время забыл об Айртоне.</p><p>По прошествии многих дней, когда Мак-Наббс в разговоре с Гленарваном намекнул на злой умысел Айртона, географ вспомнил их ночной разговор, и в голове его, как молния, мелькнула мысль, все объясняющая.<br/>— Не считает ли он его сообщником тех каторжников? — необдуманно воскликнул Паганель.<br/>В следующую секунду он пожалел о своих словах, но забрать их обратно уже не мог. Ему стало стыдно, что он нарушил слово, данное майору. Хотя Мак-Наббс и не упоминал преступную натуру Айртона, однако без того разговора Паганель вряд ли пришел бы к выводу, вызвавшему у его друзей столь искреннее возмущение. Нужно было придумать, как загладить свою вину — и в первую очередь перед майором.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. У берегов Новой Зеландии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>Тоскливое состояние овладело потерпевшими крушение путешественниками на этом тесном плоту, среди беспросветного мрака! Одни забылись в тревожной дремоте, полной тяжких сновидений, другие всю ночь не могли сомкнуть глаз. Все встретили рассвет разбитые усталостью.</i><br/><i>[...]</i><br/><i>После перехода в четырнадцать миль следовало подумать об отдыхе. Так как не было ни фургона, ни палатки, то легли под сенью великолепных норфолкских сосен. К счастью, в одеялах недостатка не было, и, разостлав их, устроили постели. Гленарван принял необходимые меры предосторожности на ночь. Вооруженные мужчины должны были по двое дежурить до самого утра. Костров не разводили. [...] Ночь прошла благополучно, беспокоили лишь укусы песчаных мух - нгаму на туземном наречии, и дерзкая семья крыс, исправно прогрызавших мешки со съестными припасами.</i><br/>На следующее утро, 8 февраля, Паганель проснулся в более спокойном настроении, почти примиренный с Новой Зеландией. Маорийцы, которых географ особенно опасался, не появлялись, и эти кровожадные людоеды не тревожили его даже во сне. Он с удовлетворением поведал об этом Гленарвану. (с) Жюль Верн</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Качка, но в большей степени дерганье плота к якорю, от него и снова к якорю то и дело будила путешественников. Леди Элен и мисс Мэри, размещенные в центре, менее всего страдали от перекатывавшихся через плот волн, но, как и другие, не могли уснуть. Забываясь на несколько минут, путешественники вздрагивали и обводили глазами окружающий их мрак, будто надеясь что-то в нем разглядеть; затем головы снова падали на грудь, и на некоторое время воцарялся покой. Из-за небольших размеров плота (на нем с трудом умещались люди и ящики с провиантом) все жались друг к другу, боясь во сне свалиться в море. Кроме того, так они сохраняли тепло тел в мокрых от соленых брызг одеждах.</p><p>Само собой получилось, что рядом с мисс Мэри оказался Джон Манглс. С другой стороны от девушки находилась леди Элен. Около нее лежал лорд Гленарван, а слева от него на расстоянии вытянутой руки плескалась вода. Вильсон, Мюльреди и Олбинет заняли одну сторону плота, тогда как Мак-Наббс и долговязый Паганель расположились на противоположной, спиной к дамам и ногами к краю. Ученый то и дело подбирал под себя длинные конечности, пытаясь уберечь их от воды, но не очень-то в этом преуспевал. В таких обстоятельствах даже ему изменил оптимизм, и Паганель больше не пытался развлечь друзей историями о заселении Новой Зеландии. Взглянув влево, он убедился, что майор снова заснул, и тоже закрыл глаза.</p><p>Паганелю снилось, что они попали в плен к маорийцам, и те готовят их к какому-то обряду, исход которого был ясен — путешественников съедят, как съели до них многих европейцев. Самым страшным Паганелю казалась не сама смерть, а судьба быть съеденным заживо. И хотя майор его успокаивал, что он ничего не почувствует из-за болевого шока, Паганель продолжал рвать на себе путы, стремясь к свободе. И тут Мак-Наббс дал ему пощечину, от которой географ проснулся, весь в холодном поту.</p><p>— Еще немного, и вы бы прыгнули в море, — прошептал майор, стараясь не разбудить остальных.<br/>Он подтащил Паганеля ближе к центру плота и вопросительно уставился в ничего не понимающие глаза географа, в которых еще проскальзывала тень страха. по-хорошему, переделать бы эту фразу, но Вздохнув, Мак-Наббс прижал его к себе, стараясь согреть закоченевшего ученого.<br/>— Прошу заранее предупредить меня, если вы снова соберетесь гулять во сне, — сухо произнес он при этом. — Тогда, быть может, я успею выловить вас из морских глубин до того, как вы превратитесь в русалку.<br/>— В русала.<br/>— Вам виднее.<br/>Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Паганель улыбнулся и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос.<br/>— Ну вот, другое дело, — удовлетворенно кивнул Мак-Наббс.<br/>Повернув голову, он убедился, что Джон вновь проверяет снасти — раз в тридцать минут, как по часам. На какое-то время ветер затих, и качка уменьшилась. Паганель согрелся, и голова его стала клониться набок, пока не упала на плечо майора. На этот раз ученому не снились кошмары, и на утро он чувствовал себя не хуже остальных.</p><p>Несмотря на плохо проведенную ночь на плоту, на следующий день путники прошли целых четырнадцать миль, пока не пришло время устраивать привал. Счастливые от того, что ноги не омывают волны, а тело не грозит съехать в море, все, кроме двоих, укрылись одеялами, которых было вдосталь, и затихли. Дежурными вызвались Паганель и Мак-Наббс: первый так устал, что не мог заснуть, а второму было все равно, когда нести вахту. Молчание, которое учёный не нарушал в течение всего часа, было так ему несвойственно, что майор начал за него волноваться. Не закрывающий рта, веселый, жизнерадостный и полный сил Паганель — вот каким его знал Мак-Наббс. Когда остальные мрачно смотрели в будущее, Паганель всегда находил способ поднять всем настроение, просто оставаясь собой.</p><p>Когда их сменили Джон Манглс и Мюльреди, Паганель молча улегся на свое место и повернулся к другу спиной. Мак-Наббс устроился рядом, размышляя, стоит ли ему проявить настойчивость и выяснить причину такого настроения ученого или лучше предоставить того самому себе. Так и не приняв решения, уставший майор уснул. А утром Паганель был снова весел и разговорчив. Он каждому, начиная с Гленарвана, поведал, что спал превосходно и людоеды его не мучили ни во сне, ни наяву. Мак-Наббс едва заметно улыбнулся: ученому было невдомек, что ночью, в самое холодное ее время, он прижался спиной к спине майора, то ли пытаясь сохранить тепло, то ли бессознательно ища у того поддержки. Только после этого Паганель перестал ворочаться и заснул глубоко и спокойно. Но об этом Мак-Наббс не станет ему говорить.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Перевал через Анды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Группа Гленарвана переходит Анды, мирясь с ураганом. Основано на событиях мини-сериала 1985 г.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Путешественники шли цепочкой на расстоянии метра друг от друга или двух, если приходилось подниматься по склону. На особо скользком участке пути Мак-Наббс протянул руку и помог Паганелю подняться. Географ схватился за скалу, но тут же отдернул ладонь, будто обжегшись. Как только они выбрались из расщелины, Мак-Наббс замедлил шаг, пока не поравнялся с ученым. <br/>— Паганель, где ваши перчатки?<br/>— П-п-потерял.<br/>— Дайте сюда ваши руки... Не споткнитесь... Я же предупредил, — Мак-Наббс подхватил Паганеля под локоть и покачал головой: — Что прикажете мне с вами делать?<br/>— Спасибо, м-м-майор, но я не хочу в-в-вас з-з-затруднять.<br/>— Вас можно сажать в костер, вы все равно ничего не почувствуете своими занемевшими конечностями. <br/>— Я в порядке.<br/>— Только что я сильно вдавил ваш ноготь в кожу, но вы даже не шевельнули рукой, так что лучше молчите и берегите силы. <br/>Паганель покорно кивнул, больше не пытаясь выдернуть руку из крепкой хватки своего друга. </p><p>Ветер усилился и стал задувать в лицо снег — видимость ухудшилась. Оружие стали использовать как ледоруб, зарывая его в снег и подтягиваясь вперед. Первым упал Роберт, но, несмотря на предложение устроить привал, он храбро продолжил путь. Паганель остановился на несколько секунд, воспользовавшись столь желанной передышкой. Подгоняя себя одной лишь силой мысли, он кутал руки в длинных рукавах свитера, стараясь не выронить ружье из онемевших пальцев. Чуть ранее Мак-Наббс предложил ему свои перчатки, но Паганель наотрез отказался. <br/>— Что мы в-в-выиграем, если руки п-п-придется ампут-т-тировать обоим? — хрипло рассмеялся ученый.<br/>— Тогда будем носить по очереди, упрямый вы человек.<br/>Сейчас была очередь Мак-Наббса, и Паганель искренне огорчился, когда Гленарван послушал Роберта и велел идти дальше.</p><p>Противостоя самой природе, путники наконец добрались до перевала. Почувствовав от радости прилив сил, Паганель закричал: "Аргентина! Аргентина!", а Мак-Наббс выстрелил в воздух. Спускаться было легче, кроме того, ураган остался бушевать на той стороне горы, но усталость брала свое. Теперь было важно внимательно смотреть под ноги и не скатиться под откос. Разумеется, именно это и случилось с Паганелем. <br/>— Что с вами, Паганель? — Мак-Наббс первым оказался у края обрыва. <br/>— Я нашел... прекрасное... место... для ночевки, — задыхаясь, ответил ученый, выплевывая снег. — Спускайтесь сюда!<br/>— Вы себе ничего не сломали?<br/>— Трудно сказать, я почти ничего не чувствую.</p><p>Спустившись в расщелину, друзья оказались в огороженном от ветра и снега пространстве. Было решено устраиваться на ночлег, но прежде необходимо было согреться и перекусить. Паганель посоветовал поискать под снегом сухой лишайник для розжига костра, но не нашел в себе сил сдвинуться с места. "Сейчас, сейчас", — бормотал он, напрягая ноги. Ему даже удалось подняться, но он тут же снова упал, ощутив болезненное покалывание. "Еще одну секунду", — предпринимал он новые попытки, пока Мак-Наббс не положил ему на плечо руку.<br/>— Мы справимся и без вас, мой дорогой Паганель. Наденьте-ка лучше перчатки, — и он сам натянул их на холодные пальцы. — Еще не хватало вам простудиться, — и добавил с усмешкой: — Садитесь вон туда и не мешайте честным людям работать.<br/>Паганель уперся спиной в скалу и стал наблюдать за разгребающими снег друзьями, то и дело порываясь им помочь, но тело каждый раз протестовало. Подтянув колени к груди и обняв себя за ноги, он ощутил, как к нему возвращается тепло. Голова стала клониться вперед, и он сам не заметил, как заснул.</p><p>Проснулся он от резкого толчка. Вокруг было уже темно, и только костер освящал их стоянку.<br/>— Простите, Паганель, не хотел вас будить, — раздалось у него над ухом. — Неожиданная судорога.<br/>Паганель огляделся. Он лежал, свернувшись калачиком, привалившись к Мак-Наббсу — не зря ему так мягко и тепло. Мак-Наббс расстегнул сюртук и, как мог, укрыл им Паганеля, придерживая того за плечи. Во сне ученый еще сильнее прижался к Мак-Наббсу и собственнически обнял его за талию, расположившись на всей доступной площади спального места. <br/>— Надеюсь, вы не против, что я использовал вас, как одеяло, — сказал Мак-Наббс, отстраняясь. — Мне с этого бока поддувало.<br/>— Нисколько, раз для меня вы выступали подушкой и матрассом одновременно, — Паганель придвинулся обратно. — Я ничего важного не проспал?<br/>— На ужин было сухое мясо. Чай еще остался.<br/>— Если вас не затруднит, я бы выпил чаю.<br/>— Олбинет, вы не могли бы?..<br/>— Вода кончилась, сэр, надо подождать, пока закипит.<br/>Паганель закрыл глаза, не желая вылезать на холод. Он снял перчатки и положил их на грудь Мак-Наббса.<br/>— Уверены, Паганель?<br/>— Мне и так тепло, — сонно ответил он и добавил: — Пожалуйста, не смейтесь, майор, меня трясет.<br/>Тело под ним снова задрожало от смеха, и Паганель в отместку пихнул Мак-Наббса в живот. Видимо, он снова задремал, потому что в следующий момент перед его глазами возникла кружка.<br/>— Я передумал, — пробормотал географ, пряча лицо в жилете Мак-Наббса. — Я не хочу чай.<br/>Майор ласково провел по спине Паганеля, ощущая, как под его пальцами ученый обмякает, затем погладил его по волосам и вернул руку на прежнее место на пояснице. Он и нарушил уютную тишину:<br/>— Выпейте, вас это согреет.<br/>Вздохнув, Паганель вылез из теплых объятий и взял в руки кружку. Роберт, он заметил, уже спал, остальные находились в состоянии полудремы. Мак-Наббс пересел на другую сторону площадки напротив Паганеля и выпрямил ноги, касаясь ими ученого.<br/>— Вы выглядите уставшим, — заметил географ, разглядывая лицо Мак-Наббса. — Это я помешал вам отдохнуть?<br/>— Вовсе нет, дорогой Паганель, напротив, вы всячески способствовали согреванию моих старых костей. Однако удобного момента для сна не представилось.<br/>Географ фыркнул, чуть не подавившись чаем.<br/>— Я все же доставил вам неудобство, — произнес он с сожалением. <br/>— Чепуха, — отмахнулся Мак-Наббс, которому Паганель действительно отлежал бок. — Для чего существуют друзья? К тому же, как я выиграю спор, если вы будете не в состоянии произнести ни слова на якобы испанском языке? Хотел бы я посмотреть, хватит ли у вас умения выучить язык жестов... Паганель!<br/>Голова Паганеля дернулась вверх:  <br/>— Простите, я, кажется, забылся. Вы что-то сказали?<br/>— Я сказал, что вам пора укладываться спать.<br/>— Ни в коем случае, майор. Сначала я допью этот превосходный чай.<br/>Паганель сделал глоток и перевел взгляд на Мак-Наббса. Справа к нему уже пристроился Олбинет, и Паганель подумал, что у стюарда ночь будет приятнее, чем у него. Майор поймал его взгляд и кивнул. Паганель улыбнулся краешком губ и получил улыбку в ответ.  <br/>Через несколько минут Мак-Наббс вытащил из ослабевшей хватки ученого недопитый чай и бережно укрыл его одеялом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Не все книги легко читаются</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>На первый взгляд, к Мак-Наббсу подход найти сложнее, чем к Паганелю...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>По мини-сериалу "В поисках капитана Гранта" (1985).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Своим появлением на "Дункане" Паганель внес не только свежесть, но и сумятицу в существующий порядок. Казалось, на борт взошел не один человек, а целая орава весельчаков с запасом интереснейших историй. Обеды проходили под хохот и остроумные реплики, которые не прекращались и с выходом из салона.</p><p>Гленарван с некоторым удивлением заметил, что Мак-Наббс стал чаще бывать на палубе, и готов был побиться об заклад, что виной тому их новый попутчик. Поведение ученого было таким забавным, что все над ним добродушно посмеивались, и лишь Мак-Наббс взирал на Паганеля с серьезнейшим лицом. Гленарвана это не удивляло — его кузен всегда настороженно относился к незнакомцам, особенно если те появлялись на яхте, будто из воздуха. Уже и Джон Манглс подпал под обаяние чудаковатого ученого, а Мак-Наббс продолжал кружить вокруг него, словно охотничья собака, которая не решается ни приблизиться к добыче, ни взять другой след. Паганель, казалось, не замечал пристального внимания майора. "И то верно: Мак-Наббс не птица, за которыми Паганель так любит наблюдать в подзорную трубу, не река, которой следует дать название, и даже не испанец, с которым можно совершенствовать язык", — так думал Гленарван, пока не случилось разговора, изменившего его мнение об ученом.</p><p>Уже несколько дней отряд продвигался вглубь Патагонии, следуя по тридцать седьмой параллели. Нанятые лордом Гленарваном проводники старались не обращать внимания на доносящиеся до них непонятные фразы. Им было уплачено, как договаривались, а если один из путешественников сумасшедший, это не их дело. Время от времени путники с улыбкой оглядывались на Паганеля, но тот, ничуть не смущаясь, продолжал читать громко вслух, привыкая к странному звучанию. Почему-то его произношение оставалось для проводников непонятным. Придя к выводу, что проблема исчезнет по ту сторону Кордильер, он перестал заговаривать с испанцами. Те вздохнули с таким явным облегчением, что каждый, кто это слышал, не удержался от улыбки.</p><p>Гленарван с еле заметной иронией поинтересовался успехами Паганеля в испанском. Тот объяснил, что у их проводников другое наречие, поэтому они его не понимают. Гленарван рассмеялся, и через мгновение к нему присоединился Мак-Наббс. Если на реакцию Гленарвана Паганель не обиделся, то при звуках смеха майора тут же выпрямился в седле и тоном оскорбленного достоинства осведомился:<br/>— Вы, кажется, не верите в мои лингвистические способности, господин Мак-Наббс?<br/>— Не поставлю и шотландского фунта, — радостно ответил тот.<br/>Гленарван перешел на другую сторону тропинки, позволив Мак-Наббсу идти рядом с мулом Паганеля. Он заметил, с каким наслаждением его кузен спорит с ученым, и не желал мешать. За те несколько недель, которые прошли с высадки в Патагонии, майор сильно изменился: напряжение в его отношениях с Паганелем исчезло, и теперь их можно было назвать друзьями. И если Мак-Наббс мало кого подпускал к себе, то Паганель, наоборот, каждого нового знакомого встречал с распростертыми объятьями. Однако последние несколько дней географ как будто предпочитал общество майора остальным. Вот и сейчас они болтали, поглощенные друг другом, не замечая, что замедляют отряд. Гленарван вновь прислушался.<br/>— Ставлю свою подзорную трубу фирмы "Секретан" против вашего карабина "Пэрди-Моор и Диксон", — сказал Паганель, гладя пальцами конец упомянутого ружья.<br/>— Согласен.<br/>Паганель спешился, и друзья остановились, предлагая обходить их стороной. Если бы Гленарван не слышал, о чем они говорили, то решил бы, что они договариваются о чем-то приятном. На спор это было похоже меньше всего.<br/>— Милорд, будете нашим судьей! — окликнул Гленарвана Паганель.<br/>"Судья" спрятал улыбку: исход пари, казалось, мало заботил обе стороны. До самого привала Мак-Наббс и Паганель продолжали шутить, разве что не лопаясь от переизбытка взаимного удовольствия.</p><p>С трубой Паганелю пришлось расстаться. Вешая на плечо свой трофей, Мак-Наббс выглядел таким счастливым, что Гленарван в какой-то миг испугался за его душевное равновесие. Даже на свое любимое ружье майор не смотрел так, как смотрел сейчас на ничем не примечательную подзорную трубу. Паганель казался искренне расстроенным, но не из-за проигрыша, а из-за того, что не оправдал надежд друзей. Он с удвоенным старанием взялся за изучение испанского, предпочитая компании одиночество. Несколько раз Мак-Наббс пытался втянуть Паганеля в разговор, но тот утыкался в книгу и на провокации не реагировал.</p><p>Однажды майор попросил Гленарвана рассудить их иначе, чтобы он мог вернуть Паганелю трубу.<br/>— Мне больно смотреть, как он убивается из-за нашего пари, — пояснил он.<br/>— Нам всем бы хотелось видеть Паганеля в его обычном веселом настроении, — ответил Гленарван, — но причина его меланхолии вовсе не в пари. Не будь его, он бы все равно расстроился из-за своей ошибки.<br/>— На него не похоже, — возразил майор. — Он столько раз попадал в неловкие ситуации и только смеялся...<br/>— В данном случае не столько он, сколько мы пострадали от его рассеянности. Ведь без знания местного языка мы ничего не выясним о капитане Гранте.<br/>— Вы действительно так думаете?<br/>— Я думаю, что подвел вас, — произнес Гленарван с жаром. — Я не должен был перекладывать на Паганеля столь сложную задачу, даже не поинтересовавшись книгой, по которой он решил изучать испанский.<br/>— Не вини себя, Эдуард, — Мак-Наббс положил руку ему на плечо. — Ты знал, что Паганелю он дастся легче, чем кому-либо из нас. Я с ним поговорю.<br/>Гленарван кивнул: если кто и сможет успокоить Паганеля, то лишь майор.</p><p>— Вот что, дорогой Паганель, — сказал Мак-Наббс тем же вечером, — вы обещали научить меня разбирать подзорную трубу. До ужина еще полчаса, и этого времени как раз хватит на маленький урок.<br/>Гленарван с усмешкой покачал головой. Его кузен мог собрать и разобрать трубу быстрее Паганеля, но все равно воспользовался этим предлогом. Друзья сели у костра, на котором Талькав уже варил похлебку, и склонились над инструментом. Через некоторое время Паганель так увлекся, что начал рассказывать о Френсисе Дрейке, которого считал больше путешественником, чем пиратом. Вовремя задаваемые вопросы майора не позволяли рассказу закончиться, и Паганель даже за ужином пытался, давясь, что-то объяснить. А когда устраивались на ночлег, улегся рядом с Мак-Наббсом.</p><p>Гленарвану вдруг вспомнился недавний случай. Паганель помогал обрабатывать Роберту рану и уже собирался приложить к ней сельдерей, как вдруг отвлекся и принялся что-то рассказывать. Вместо того чтобы поторопить друга, майор благодушно заметил:<br/>— Паганель, да вы просто книга мудрости.<br/>— А я и есть книга, — со всей своей непосредственностью ответил географ, — только надо уметь ее читать.<br/>Похоже, Мак-Наббсу удалось подобрать к этой ученой "книге" ключ, а Паганель с удовольствием подставлял под умелую руку майора свой "кожаный переплет".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Стакан воды</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>После спасения капитана Гранта пассажиры собираются, чтобы обсудить судьбу Айртона. Не присутствует только Паганель, и Мак-Наббс начинает беспокоиться.</p><p>Действие происходит между главами 21 и 22 части 3 и между главами 7 и 8 части 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Через день после отплытия от острова Табор пассажиры «Дункана» собрались в кают-компании, чтобы обсудить судьбу Айртона. Не было только Паганеля.</p><p>— Скажите, капитан, — обратился к Гранту Гленарван, — вы правда намерены забрать Айртона с его места заключения, если мне будет позволено так выразиться?</p><p>— Когда он раскается, — твердо ответил Гарри Грант. — Я дал ему слово.</p><p>— Но как вы узнаете, когда это случится? А я верю, что когда-нибудь это случится, ведь труд исправлял и не таких преступников.</p><p>Повисло молчание: никто не мог ответить Гленарвану на этот сложный вопрос. Выполнить данное Айртону слово оказалось сложнее, чем представлялось вчера.</p><p>— А что вы думаете, Мак-Наббс? — обратился к нему Гленарван.</p><p>— Действительно, определить, когда Айртон искупит свои грехи, будет непросто, — с присущим ему спокойствием ответил Мак-Наббс. — Простыми расчетами тут не обойтись. Капитан Грант не может полагаться на принятые в нашем обществе сроки наказания, ведь условия исправительных работ отличаются от условий одиночного заключения на острове. Многие преступники так и не раскаиваются в совершенном преступлении, но к Айртону нельзя применить обычную статистику. Думаю, многие присутствующие здесь согласятся, что Айртон уже частично раскаялся и в последние дни вел себя достойно.</p><p>— Вы имеете в виду, что он рассказал нам о месте крушения капитана Гранта? — уточнил Гленарван. — Но, позвольте, майор, он сделал это в расчете на смягчение наказания, что и произошло.</p><p>— Возможно, — согласился Мак-Наббс, — но в конечном итоге его рассказ помог нам отыскать Гарри Гранта.</p><p>— Эта заслуга принадлежит в большей степени Паганелю, — возразил Гленарван. — Именно он убедил нас плыть в Новую Зеландию.</p><p>Не сдержав эмоций, Мэри воскликнула:</p><p>— Именно чистосердечное признание Айртона привело нас на Табор! Если бы не это, вы, лорд Гленарван, не приняли бы решение высадить Айртона на необитаемый остров. Ведь правда, майор?</p><p>— Несомненно, мисс Мэри.</p><p>— Получается, Айртон все же спас моего отца! — тут Мэри смущенно зарделась и обратилась к Гленарвану: — Ох, простите, я не хотела сказать, что вы и леди Гленарван и капитан Манглс с майором и господином Паганелем ничего не сделали.</p><p>— Мисс Мэри права, — кивнул Джон Манглс. — Одному Богу известно, чем бы закончилось наше путешествие, не повстречай мы Айртона.</p><p>— Интересно было бы выслушать, что думает Паганель, — заметил Гленарван, оглядываясь. — Где же наш ученый?</p><p>— Он не покидал своей каюты, — ответил Мак-Наббс.</p><p>— Наверное, ему нездоровится, — улыбнулась леди Гленарван.</p><p>— Что ж, предлагаю все обдумать и продолжить обсуждение завтра, — поставил точку Гленарван. — Майор, прошу, проверьте, как там Паганель. Погода ухудшилась, а наш дорогой ученый, помнится, плохо переносит качку.</p><p>Мак-Наббс задумчиво кивнул. Для Паганеля было нехарактерно скрываться от друзей, и его отсутствие уже некоторое время беспокоило майора. К тому же Паганель начал себя странно вести еще день назад, когда узнал про второе название острова Марии-Терезы. Неужели он все еще переживает свою ошибку?</p><p>Взяв со столика поднос с кувшином шерри и двумя бокалами, Мак-Наббс отправился к каюте Паганеля. Постучавшись и не получив ответа, он выждал некоторое время и затем позвал:</p><p>— Паганель!</p><p>Тот по-прежнему не отзывался.</p><p>— Паганель, можно войти?</p><p>До Мак-Наббса донесся слабый стон, и он не ждал уже ни минуты. Удерживая поднос одной рукой, другой он распахнул дверь, оказавшуюся незапертой. В каюте царила полутьма; лучи заходящего солнца еле проникали сквозь занавешенное окно. Географ обнаружился на койке. Он лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и время от времени издавал стоны. Поставив поднос на тяжелый сундук, Мак-Наббс разлил шерри по бокалам и осторожно кашлянул:</p><p>— Дорогой Паганель, вы еще живы?</p><p>— Не уверен, — глухо отозвался тот через несколько секунд.</p><p>Для Мак-Наббса это прозвучало как «ниувехен». Возможно, он заблуждался, и Паганеля просто укачало.</p><p>— Паганель, в вашем состоянии стоит выпить шерри.</p><p>Тот, наконец, привстал и обратил грустный взгляд на Мак-Наббса:</p><p>— Мне ничто не поможет, майор. Я совершил ужасную ошибку, и мне нет прощения.</p><p>С некоторым стыдом Мак-Наббс вспомнил, как сам иронизировал над Паганелем. Он и не думал, что тот примет его слова так близко к сердцу.</p><p>— Эта ошибка вовсе не так ужасна, как вам представляется. И если уж начистоту, вы ни в чем не виноваты.</p><p>— На самом деле вы так не думаете, — вздохнул Паганель, — вы просто хотите меня успокоить.</p><p>— Хорошо, — согласился Мак-Наббс, — но сделайте хотя бы глоток.</p><p>— Нет-нет, меня слишком мутит, — быстро отозвался географ и смущенно отвел взгляд.</p><p>— Пейте помалу.</p><p>Паганель продолжал прятать взгляд, и Мак-Наббс начал догадываться о причинах такого поведения.</p><p>— Паганель, вы что, не пьете? — недоверчиво спросил Мак-Наббс.</p><p>— Как же можно не пить? Конечно, пью, иначе бы умер от обезвоживания.</p><p>— Паганель, перестаньте уходить от ответа, вы прекрасно меня поняли.</p><p>— Несносный майор!</p><p>— Как угодно, — невозмутимо ответил Мак-Наббс.</p><p>Паганель возмущенно взглянул на друга и протянул руку к подносу. Не успел Мак-Наббс моргнуть, как Паганель одним глотком осушил бокал шерри.</p><p>— Зачем вы так? Я бы сходил за водой, — заметил Мак-Наббс.</p><p>— Не стоит, — вздернул подбородок Паганель. — Я вполне способен употребить алкоголь, что бы вы там ни считали.</p><p>— И не думал, что вы на что-то не способны, — Мак-Наббс улыбнулся, кажется, впервые за вечер. — Однако, Паганель, расскажите, наконец, что случилось? Вы сутки не выходили из каюты, никто не приносил вам воды или еды. Вы, должно быть, страшно голодны.</p><p>— Помните наше знакомство? — неожиданно ответил Паганель. — Тогда вы тоже хотели меня накормить.</p><p>Мак-Наббс помнил.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда после тридцати шести часов сна Паганель поднялся и вновь покинул палубу «Дункана», Мак-Наббс стал расспрашивать лорда Гленарвана об известном ученом. Сам он кое-что слышал о Паганеле, но недостаточно, чтобы делать какие-то выводы. И хотя географ казался приятным малым, майор хотел узнать о нем побольше. Однако шанс представился не сразу.</p><p>27 августа «Дункан» настигло небольшое волнение, и дамы спустились к себе, чтобы спокойно перенести качку. Лорд Гленарван и Джон Манглс ушли в рубку, чтобы обсудить детали путешествия. Мак-Наббс вспомнил, что Паганель не был на завтраке, и решил принести ему что-нибудь перекусить.</p><p>Паганель выглядел неважно — с тем зеленоватым оттенком кожи, который приобретают люди, в первый раз столкнувшиеся с морской качкой.</p><p>— А-а-а, майор, — прошептал он, — как видите, я не смогу в полной мере участвовать в светской беседе, но благодарю за беспокойство.</p><p>— Вы подвержены морской болезни? — задал самый очевидный вопрос Мак-Наббс.</p><p>— Если это не пищевое отравление, выходит, что да, — слабым голосом ответил Паганель. — Ужасно жалею, что не могу впасть в спячку на очередные тридцать шесть часов. В прошлый раз сон меня явно спас.</p><p>— Тогда не предлагаю еды, — сказал Мак-Наббс, — но вода вам поможет.</p><p>Наполнив стакан, Мак-Наббс протянул его Паганелю.</p><p>— Нет-нет, — пробормотал тот, слабо замахав руками. — Боюсь, что любая выпитая мною жидкость будет, так сказать, использована не по назначению и лишь вынудит меня приникнуть к ближайшему ведру.</p><p>Пожав плечами, Мак-Наббс поставил воду на стол, подхватил поднос с едой и тихо вышел, прикрыв за собой дверь.</p><p>***</p><p>— Я помню это несколько иначе, — улыбнулся Мак-Наббс. — Я предлагал вам воды, любезный Паганель, и вы отказались. Скажите как ученый, сколько человек может прожить без воды?</p><p>— Напрасно пытаетесь подловить меня, майор. Человеческий организм может обходиться без этой жизненно важной жидкости, по меньшей мере, три дня, и это по самым пессимистичным расчетам. Но вы зря волнуетесь. Должен вам признаться, майор, я выпил принесенную тогда вами воду, как только вы вышли.</p><p>— Тогда я не знал, сколько в вас упрямства, дорогой мой Паганель. Теперь вижу, что вы готовы выпить шерри вместо воды по известным только вам причинам.</p><p>— Уж простите мне эту слабость, на меня иногда находит.</p><p>— Я давно смирился с вашими слабостями и даже нахожу их милыми, — с присущей ему прямотой сказал Мак-Наббс.</p><p>Он вдруг заметил, какие большие у Паганеля глаза без очков. Географ немного щурился, но смотрел так же прямо, как всегда. И, как показалось Мак-Наббсу, чего-то ждал.</p><p>— Вы намерены продолжать упрямиться? — спросил Мак-Наббс, присаживаясь рядом на койку.</p><p>— А вы намерены продолжать настаивать? — подвинулся к нему Паганель.</p><p>Оба замолчали, обдумывая смысл слов друг друга и дальнейшие действия. В какой-то момент Мак-Наббс потерял нить рассуждений, отвлекшись на худые плечи Паганеля в белоснежной рубашке. Тот нарочито медленно потянулся к сундуку и обхватил пустой бокал рукой. Мак-Наббс так же неторопливо его наполнил и взял в руку второй. Оба сделали по глотку.</p><p>— Вот увидите, майор, шерри не пойдет мне впрок, — тихо произнес Паганель и вновь поднес бокал к губам.</p><p>Мак-Наббс схватил его за запястье, останавливая:</p><p>— Маленькими глотками.</p><p>Паганель последовал совету. Через некоторое время он удивленно произнес:</p><p>— Надо же. Иногда у вас бывают хорошие идеи, майор. Я чувствую приятное тепло.</p><p>— Вам нужно отвлечься от безосновательного самобичевания.</p><p>— И как вы предлагаете это сделать? Науке неизвестен…</p><p>Более не мешкая, Мак-Наббс притянул географа к себе и поцеловал. В порыве страсти он не заметил, как пролил на него остатки шерри. Однако Паганель тоже не обратил на это внимания. Оторвавшись от губ майора, Паганель воскликнул:</p><p>— Но это ненаучно!</p><p>— Зато действенно.</p><p>— Кроме того, если бы явление пропадало, когда о нем не думаешь, изречение «Я мыслю — следовательно, существую» приобрело бы новое значение, — рука Паганеля, казалось, сама по себе легла на колено Мак-Наббса.</p><p>— Вы не правы, Паганель, и я могу вам это доказать.</p><p>— Неужели? — заинтересовался Паганель.</p><p>— Предлагаю провести, вернее, продолжить, наш не очень научный, но все же надежный эксперимент. Я буду вас отвлекать, а вы — говорить, продолжаете ли винить себя в несообразительности, — во всегда спокойном голосе майора проскользнуло волнение.</p><p>— У вас ничего не выйдет, — ответил Паганель, скосив глаза на мускулистые руки майора.</p><p>Мак-Наббс ничего не ответил и сразу приступил к делу, поцеловав ладонь Паганеля: сначала одну, затем другую. Паганель, не ожидавший такого, охнул и попытался встать, однако в следующее мгновение потянулся к Мак-Наббсу и обнял его за талию. Не останавливаясь на достигнутом, Мак-Наббс перешел к шее ученого, вынудив его откинуть голову назад.</p><p>Голос отказывался служить Паганелю. Наконец, он хрипло воскликнул:</p><p>— Это жульничество!</p><p>— Сдаетесь? — спросил майор: его глаза сверкали, как никогда раньше, а щеки окрасились румянцем.</p><p>Паганель задумчиво оглядел друга, о чем-то размышляя, затем лукаво улыбнулся:</p><p>— Вы пока не доказали свою правоту.</p><p>До этих слов Мак-Наббс опасался, что Паганель пойдет на попятный, но тот выглядел вполне готовым к усилению их близости. А он, боевой офицер, начал колебаться. Не уничтожит ли он их дружбу своим неосторожным приглашением к большему?</p><p>Заметив его неуверенность и догадавшись о ее причинах, Паганель перехватил инициативу. Он провел рукой от колена вверх, пока не достиг промежности Мак-Наббса, и сжал выпуклость на брюках. Мак-Наббс вздрогнул и переменил позу так, что у Паганеля оказался больший доступ к телу майора, чем тот не преминул воспользоваться. Мак-Наббс не успел удивиться решимости Паганеля, как его жилет и рубашка оказались расстегнуты. Паганель, верный себе, приняв решение, не собирался его менять.</p><p>Исследовав торс майора руками и губами, Паганель вернулся к брюкам и принялся их снимать. Тут Мак-Наббс его остановил и указал на одно препятствие:</p><p>— Обнаженному джентльмену неприлично находиться в одном помещении с одетым джентльменом.</p><p>— Тогда поспешите меня раздеть, дорогой майор.</p><p>Мак-Наббс сделал это с большим удовольствием, сумев доставить наслаждение и Паганелю.</p><p>— Готов раздевать вас постоянно, — заметил Мак-Наббс, увлекая географа под себя.</p><p>— В таком случае у вас не останется времени на более интимные вещи, — улыбнулся Паганель.</p><p>— Тогда стоит поспешить.</p><p>И майор продолжил ласкать Паганеля, пока тот не начал испускать стоны. Доведя его до нужной кондиции и не способный больше терпеть, Мак-Наббс стал тереться голым членом о член Паганеля. Они, как могли, заглушали звуки, и Мак-Наббс вдруг понял, что не запер дверь. Эта мысль, как ни странно, раззадорила его еще больше, и он увеличил темп, уткнувшись в шею Паганеля. Он всем телом чувствовал, что географ был уже на грани, и понимание, что он довел его до такого наслаждения, оказалось последней каплей. Всхлипнув, он двинул бедрами еще несколько раз и излился на живот Паганеля. Через секунду, как показалось майору, тот последовал за ним.</p><p>Когда Мак-Наббс вернул себе способность четко говорить, то произнес:</p><p>— Черт вас побери, Паганель, я забыл, что хотел доказать.</p><p>Паганель рассмеялся, а Мак-Наббс встал, запер дверь каюты и вернулся в теплые объятья.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>